Midnight Munchies
by Forsaken Xenon
Summary: When Dot has a nightmare, she decides to get a midnight snack, unaware that one of her older brothers would join her snacking session, and attempt to get her back to sleep peacefully.


AN: Hey everyone! I'm so excited to be posting my first Animaniacs fanfiction. I decided to write something with Wakko and Dot because honestly, I don't see enough cute things with these two. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was quiet, normal night in the water tower, and all three Warner kids were asleep… well, not Dot. For whatever odd reason, she couldn't sleep. It was a rather nice dream with her dream date with Mel Gibson, that quickly went sour. The romantic beach date was interrupted by Mel, who had turned into a growling, bloodthirsty monster that woke her up. She sat up in a panic, breathing heavily as she calmed herself down. That was odd… The growling was still going on. Another grumble was heard- and then she realized what the noise was- it was her stomach. Now, usually she wasn't one wake up, let alone to get hungry in the middle of the night, but… it seems tonight was different. She simply shrugged as she slid out of bed, and put on her fuzzy pink slippers. She slowly opened her door, and trod to the kitchen. She had to be quiet- Yakko was a light sleeper. Wakko, on the other hand, slept like he was dead.

Once she made it to the kitchen, she looked around at what she could want to eat. She first observed what was in the refrigerator. Cheese? Nah. Leftover spaghetti? Sure, but Yakko may not appreciate it. She could always make a sandwich, but that's not what she was craving. Everything looked just unappetizing at the moment. She closed the fridge door, and then surveyed what was in the freezer- popsicles, some frozen meals… yeah, not going to cut it. She then decided to grab a chair, and push it over to the cupboards. She was a bit too short to reach them on her own. She started to assess her options- microwave popcorn, cheddar crackers, cereal… and the one thing that stood out to her that sounded just right- chicken flavored instant noodles. Now, she usually wasn't into these, and these were more for Wakko, but, there was something about the salty, cheap, yet delicious dish that sounded perfect. There were so many instant noodle packages… hopefully Wakko wouldn't miss this one.

She hopped down from the chair, noodle packet in her hand, and then grabbed a pot. She filled it with water, and turned on the burner on the stove top. While waiting for the water to boil, she grabbed a large bowl- her favorite one, which was a pale lilac color, with a flower at the bottom. She placed the bowl on the counter, and goes to have a seat at the table, waiting for the water to boil. She swings her legs impatiently and then places her head in her hands. She was sleepy, but also hungry. It didn't take too long for the water to boil, so, once it was boiling, she unwrapped the noodle brick, and placed it into the pot, and then set a timer for three minutes. Once the three minutes pass, she turned off the stove, took the pot off the burner, and sprinkled in the seasoning packet. She stirred the pot, and turned out the noodles into her bowl. She brought the bowl, herself, and a fork to the table.

She took a forkful of the noodles, and put the fork into her mouth. She chewed the noodles, and now could see the appeal of why these were so popular. The salty broth and the texture of the quick cooking noodles definitely made her feel comforted and warm from the inside within the one bite. She yawned, now starting to feel even more drowsy. She continued to mindlessly consume the noodles, starting into the bowl as she ate. She hardly noticed the fact there were footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Dot?"

"Huh?" She replied, snapping out of her drowsy trance. She put the fork down and turned her head to the kitchen entry. It was Wakko.

"What are you doing up? It's late. You should be asleep." Wakko said, as he walks into the kitchen.

"So should you." She replied, as she watches him come closer.

"Fair point. But I'm hungry." He replied, sniffing the air. What else was new? He's always hungry. "Are you eating chicken flavored instant noodles?" He asks her. Boy, he was good at this.

"How'd ya guess?" She asks, as she picks up her fork again, eating another forkful of noodles.

"I can smell it, obviously." Wakko said, as he walked towards the refrigerator. Now, what was _he_ going to have? Well, he opens up the refrigerator and… helps himself to some cheese, some pudding, a leftover burger and fries. And, wait, he's going back for more. He closes the refrigerator, and goes to the cupboard… and grabs some crackers and cookies, too. He sits across from his sister at the table, with all of the food in his hands.

"_That's_ a midnight snack?" Dot comments, as she's almost halfway done with her bowl of noodles.

"What can I say? I've got a big appetite." He shrugged, as he began to eat his food, and quickly. Dot watched on, slightly disgusted with the amount of food and the manner in which it was being consumed. As she watched on, she continued to eat her noodles in a more… civilized manner. As she finished up the last bite of noodles, she sipped the broth from the bowl as she placed the bowl in the sink. She then grabs a glass from nearby, and fills it up with some water.

"Well I'm going to go back to-" Dot started, but was cut off.

"Wait, don't you want to watch cartoons with me?" Wakko asked. She was taken aback by his question, but… oh, what the heck.

"Sure, but we have to keep it down… We don't want to wake up Yakko." She says, as she quietly walks into the living room. Wakko soon joined her. The two siblings plopped themselves down on their big couch. Dot grabbed the large blanket and tossed it across both of their laps. Wakko had grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Of course, the TV was almost at full blast, causing the two to scramble and try and turn it down quickly. "Wakko, why was the TV so loud?!" Dot asked in a harsh whisper.

"It wasn't me, it was you!" He replied, also in the same harsh whisper.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Okay, whatever… let's not fight. It's late." She replied, and he nods in agreement, flipping through the channels. Dot scoots closer to him. She was feeling a bit cold, despite them having the blanket across them. Soon, Wakko had found a channel where they were playing reruns of classic Looney Tunes. Both siblings had a big smile on their face. Now, they didn't exactly agree on what to watch a lot of the time, but classic Looney Tunes was something that all three Warners enjoyed.

"This one's my favorite!" Wakko says to her.

Dot just nodded quietly, as she pulls the blankets up around her more, and Wakko looks over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks her gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little cold." She replied, as she tried to rub her arms for some warmth. Wakko smiles a bit and yanks her close to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and looking down to her.

"That better?"

She nods. "Yeah… Thanks."

Wakko nodded, both siblings paid attention to the screen now. Both of them started giggling quietly at the stupidity of the cartoon- falling anvils and dynamite really were comedic to the Warners. Dot realized in that moment that she doesn't often spend time with Wakko like this. She rather liked it… she'd make a note to try and do this more often. She shifted herself, now laying her head on his shoulder, letting out a soft yawn as she snuggled closer to him. He was warm, and she enjoyed it, and it seems like he was, too.

"Tired?" He asks, patting her shoulder gently.

"Mmm… a bit. I'm just trying to get a little more comfortable." She then says, as she finally made herself more comfortable. Unfortunately, as comfortable she was, his shoulder was starting to hurt, but he had an idea, so that both of them were comfortable.

"Sit up for a sec, sis." He said, as she sat up, he laid down on the couch, his head on one of the pillows. He left enough room between himself and the back of the couch for her. "Now come."

She smiles, and lays herself in the space he left for her- an arm wrapped around him, and her face tucked in the crook of his neck. She even nuzzled him gently. "Thank you. Much better." She said, with a yawn, as her eyes locked onto the TV, still playing the late-night cartoon marathon. He gave a silent nod, a hand delicately going up to pet her head gently. His focus also turned back to the cartoon, as he idly pet his sister's head. Well… he liked it when he had his head pet when he was trying to sleep, maybe she would too. His hope was that he was helping her fall back asleep, and ease her mind of what was bothering her. He knew that Dot didn't usually have nightmares, so something must have been bothering her tonight.

Dot, while trying to watch the show, felt her eyelids getting heavy. She was trying so hard to fight it, but it didn't take too long for her to lose the fight. She was fast asleep, curled up to him contently. She clung to him as she slumbered, and may not be letting go for now. He had succeeded in achieving his goal, but didn't think about how this would make his arm feel, as it was slowly starting to numb. Oh well… the show came to an end, and he was feeling pretty tired himself. He fumbles around for the remote with his free hand and turned it off. He slowly sits up, and pulls his sleeping sister into his lap. Her arms were still wrapped around him, head resting on his shoulder now. He stands up, awkwardly trying to find a good comfortable hold on her- which ended up with one arm across her back, and the other one under her bottom. He silently walked down the hall.

He reached her room and walked in with her. He placed her in the bed gently, and covered her up with her favorite fluffy lilac duvet. Despite him being so careful and gentle with placing her in bed, she still woke up. He removed her slippers and placed them by her bed. Just as he was about to leave, she spoke up.

"Wakko?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can you sleep with me?"

He was a bit surprised by her question. Usually she doesn't like to share a bed with either of her brothers- something must have really bothered her. "...Sure, sis." He responds, as he gently closes the door, and walks back to her bed. He lifts up the duvet, and slides into bed with her, laying on his back. She scoots over so he had a bit more room, but she immediately curled up to his side. He frowned, as he reaches over and runs his fingers through her fur. He could tell she was scared.

"You had a really scary dream, didn't you?" He asks, as he hugs her close to him.

She nodded. "Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I just figured. You're never awake at this hour." He replied simply.

"...Thanks, Wakko." She then said, as she lets out a yawn.

"For what?"

"Wanting to help me. And being a good brother. I know I don't let you know that enough."

"Of course I want to help you. Being a good brother means helping out his sister when she needs it."

She simply smiled, and she lets out a content sigh, wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him again. "Good night, Wakko."

"Good night, Dot."

Within minutes, both of them were fast asleep, contently snuggled to each other, and of course, thankful to have each other.


End file.
